CAPTIN AMERCA: INVASION OF VLADEMIR PUTIN
by ballistic dolphin
Summary: He didnt stop @ Ukraine now hes coming to kill the America dudes its pretty good u should read it I know some people HATE MY FANFICS BUT THAT DOSENT MATTER READ IT ANYWAY BECUASE AMERICA
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

CAPTIN AMEIRCA: INVASION OF VLADMIR PUTIN

captain ameroca was sitting in the cofffee shop in New Yok and he odrered a milkshake and drank it and it tasted good.

then suddenly he heard a loudspeeker and he run outside to see what was making the noise

"HEY GUYS" shouted the voice of vlaidmir putin. "YOUR COUNTRY B LONGS TO ME NOW BECAUSE I AM TAKING OVER"

"this cannot be" siad Cap America and he fly up to the hovership where putin was talking "yiu shouldn't do this"

"what makes you thunk so?"

"BECAUSE I am the hero OF AMERICA and voting is COMUNG UP SOON AND YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAAY DEMOCRECY"

"OK fine we will have the voting booths open and ppl will vote for me to proof that i am like the best candydate" said Putin.

"i have to stop him" said captaun america and he used his ice beems to freeze the voting place so nobody cud vote 4 putin.

"GRRARH" said putin "THIS LEAVES ME WITH NO CHOOSE" and he ran back to ukraine where he taken over and he's maybe gonna come back later I dunno

"i have to follow him" said the captain and he started flew to ukraine

Later on...Loki WALKED OUT OF COFFEE SHOOOOOOOP

"hehe he's gone now I have the oppertunety to take over" loki express with evil contentment and he grab his computer virus and plugged it into the United States Govemant Comupter which will cause all the grochrey stores to close so no one wil have food

but little he did know that cap america heard out about him put in the virus through his his supersonic earlobes

"GAH SOME THING BAD IS HAPPENING MUST GO FIND OUT' he scream like his life was in danger which was sorta true because he needs food but hes in ukrane right now will he get there in time


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Mysteryous

CHAPTER 2: SHADOWS OF MYSTERIOUS

CAptin America has just gotten to Ukraine but now he has to go back to America i forgot why but whatever  
>He flies to Crimea to get on an airplane but all of sudden PUTIN HAS ARRIVE.<br>Putin said "YOU cannotescape SPY DOLPHINS ATTACK" and he sent his spy dolphins (A/N: Guys I'm not making this up HE"S REALLY GOT SPY DOLPHINS GOOGLE IT IF YOU DONT BELEIVE MEEEEE)  
>Cap America used his powers to do a cool backflip and punched the first dolphin but the second dolphin was all like "I EAT GUYS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFEAST" and he shoot his spy gadgets at Cap America trappoing him.<p>

"argh i'm trapped" said Cap America.

"alright good now we have things under control" said Putin and he and his spy dolphins went back to moscow to decide their plans.

MENWHILE...

David Camaroon was sitting in his office doing political stuff. Then a post office guy ringed the doorbell.

he said "hey dude here's the package u wanted" and gave it to him and left.

"AHA" said David "My secret plan can BE PUT IN2 ACTION" and he opened the package and inside was some SUPERSERUM.

He used the semum and becomes CAPTIAN BRITAIN and he said "Captain America may have trapped but its DARKEST JUST B4 THE DAWN SO I WILL SAVE THE WORLD FROM EVIL AND STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER"


	3. Chapter 3: brotherly love

CHAPTER 3: BROTHERLY LOVE

thor was staring at his cell phone and his heart was beating so hard He wanted to call his brother loki and ask him out on a date but he was still working up the courage

then he dialed the number

"hey man wat u doing" said loki

"yo this is thor I was wondaring if u would like 2 go on a…" then he got scared "…a-a hangout"

"oh u mean like a date"

**"NO"** thor squeeeled** "IM TOTALY NOT IN LOVE WITH U"**

"yeah watever man im busy so I cant hang out w/you goodbye" said loki and he hung up and thor shed a single tear

then sudenly iron man burst through the door!

"Whats up thor" he said "so anyway vladumir putin is up to some crazy shit so now the avengers need to defeat him"

"I DONT GIVE A CR*P" said thor "LEAVE ME ALONE"

"BUT WE HAVE TO STOP THE BAD GUISE"

"YOU KNOW MY NAME NOT MY STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" then thor ran off crying

"d*rn it" said tony stark "now wat r we gonna do"

…

anyway vladmir puttin was in his headquarters in the kremlin with his spy dolphins

"hey so what is the plan to destroy ameruca" said the first dolphin (im just gonna call the first dolphin Joe and the second one Herb from now on so you dont get them confuused)

putin looked up and said "yeah ive got this awesome plan so instead of atacking amarica we're gonna invade britain"

"WTF" said herb "tHATS THE STUPUDEST THING IVE EVER HEAD"

"nO IT ISNT" SAID PUTIN "eVERYONE THINKS WERE GONNA DESTROY AMERICA SO NOBODY WILL REALAIZE THAT WE WILL KILL BRITIN SO THEYLL BE TAKEN BY SUPRISE"

"OH MY GOD YOURE RIGHT" said joe "LETS DO THIS"

"anyway I heard that david camaron took some sort of supersoldier serum so what should we do about that" said herb

"dont worry" said putin "i know what to do, now come here and listen closely..."

TO BE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUED


End file.
